Manacle Mayhem
by Aralyn187
Summary: What if the O'Connell family had someone traveling with them, what if they were Alex's best friend, and what if there was an artifact that shared the manacle's power?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Ack! I'm such a bad writer, writing three stories at once. But I'm afraid I'll forget my ideas if I don't write them. Ah well, welcome readers to my latest fanfiction, Manacle Mayhem, I hope you like it as much as I do and I hope that I can continue to write it for your enjoyment. Yes, I know the series is a little childish but I have always considered myself a child at heart. Anyway Enjoy!**

**_Manacle Mayhem_**

* * *

><p>The museum was crowded today of all days, the opening of the new exhibit in the ancient Egypt wing, the legendary book of the dead.<p>

As the halls filled with people a girl made her way through the crowd, looking for something. Taking a look down at the map in her hands she tried once again to find out where in the museum she was.

As she rounded the corner she was surprised to find herself plowed into the ground.

Opening her eyes she found herself on the floor with something, or rather someone on top of her.

"Excuse me." She said gasping for breath, "but I like to breath."

"Oh, uh, sorry." Stammered the person on top of her as they got up and offered her a hand up.

"Alex what have I told you about running in the museum!" came a woman's voice from around the corner. Looking over the two saw two adults round the corner, one was the woman who spoke, she had red hair, fair complexion, and sky blue eyes. Right behind her came a man with blonde hair, wide shoulders, and brown eyes.

The boy, most likely Alex, pulled the girl to her feet where she got her first look of the one who had run her over. He was slightly taller than her, by a few inches, his hair was a warm orange color, and his eyes were a vibrant bright blue.

"Sorry mum but I wanted to get to the exhibit." He apologized to the woman, apparently his mum.

"Don't apologize to me Alex, apologize to this nice young lady that you knocked to the floor."

"Now Evy he's just a boy go easy on him." The man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait you're Evy, as in Evy O'Connell?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Yes I'm Evy O'Connell, have we met before?" Evy asked as she knelt down to the girl's level.

The girl blushed shyly as she rubbed her neck with her hand, "N-no mam we haven't met before, I'm just a huge fan of your work."

"Well it's nice to meet you…"

"Oh! Uh Aralyn, Aralyn Delmira Lyel." The girl said as she happily shook Evy's hand.

"Well," Evy said while standing, " are you here alone Aralyn?"

"Uh… yes." Aralyn said quietly.

"Where are your parents?" Evy asked, starting to get worried.

"They died." Aralyn said quietly, tears welling up in her sapphire blue eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Evy said softly as she hugged the girl gently. Letting Aralyn out of her embrace she asked, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Well, uh yes," Aralyn said slowly, "But I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all." Evy reassured her with a warm, motherly smile as she led Aralyn through the museum, Alex and Rick following.

'Somehow' Aralyn thought to herself, 'I think this is going to be quite an adventure.'

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Before any of you say a word, yes I know it is short, but it is only a prolouge, the next chapter will be longer and will have an actual episode to go by. Hope all you readers that come across this little story enjoy it and review. Cuz I do enjoy reading review a they are what encourage me to write more. Well have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!<strong>


	2. 1 The adventure begins

**Author's note: Yes another chapter done! First off I would like to thank Dawnmist11 for her review. It made my day! Oh! and before I forget, ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the intro, *drumroll* Alex C'Connell!**

**Alex: Hey!**

**Aralyn: Nice to have you on board Alex. Now every one I do not own the plot to the episodes, but anything I put in there myself is mine. I also do not own any of the characters.**

**Alex: Though she does own herself.**

**Aralyn: Right! And the band of Isis, that's it I think. Oh! This takes place a few months after the prologue, and the O'Connells have taken this vacation partly to celebrate all the legal papers being finished. Aralyn is officially under their guardianship.**

**Alex: Ok enough chit chat onto the story.**

**Aralyn: Wow Alex I didn't know you were so eager to get another manacle stuck on your arm.**

**_Manacle Mayhem_**

* * *

><p>"Whoa, it's Alex O'Connell soaring into the lead of the Olympic bobsled!" Alex shouted as he and Aralyn raced down the old castle banisters.<p>

"Suddenly America's participant, Aralyn Lyel, takes the lead right out from under the O'Connell boy's nose!" the enthusiastic blonde yelled as she sped ahead of him.

"Uh oh, race over." Alex proclaimed as them both neared the end of their banisters.

Alex jumped, flew through the air, and landed in his dad's arms, "Gotcha sport."

Aralyn had jumped, landed with a summersault, and finished on her hands and walked on them over to the O'Connell family.

"Hey dad nice catch." Alex commented as his dad carried him over to where Evy O'Connell was rummaging through the rubble.

"Alex, Aralyn? Have I ever mentioned how I feel about bobsledding down twelfth century banisters?"

"Aw come on mum, we are on vacation remember." Alex felt inclined to remind his mother.

"Point taken." Evy agreed, "I shouldn't be much longer."

"That's what you said two hours ago." Alex whined.

"I know time sure flies when you're having fun."

Alex and Aralyn wandered a little until they heard Evy announce her discovery.

"We missed a day at the beach for an old salad bowl?" Alex asked, obviously not too pleased.

Aralyn gave him a nudge in the side with her elbow while Evy scolded her son, "This is a fine example of Moorish pottery young man."

"And what exactly was it used for?" Rick asked.

"Well, salads mostly." Evy said sheepishly.

"Come on mum look at this place there has got to be something more exciting around here." Alex said as he reached for a nearby door.

"Alex!" both Evy and Aralyn shout at the same time, but too late, Alex opened the door and released a swarm of bats.

Alex dodged the flying mammals, Aralyn threw herself to the ground and Rick and Evy covered their heads.

"Bats! I hate bats!" Rick shouted as he swatted away at the creatures.

Alex backed away from the swarm only to knock over a stone that in turn started a domino effect on the pillars that were holding the castle up. Noticing his mistake he ran, helped Aralyn off the ground and they both joined Rick and Evy in a race for their lives.

The four made it to the door, Rick in the lead, and they made it out, with the bowl intact, not a moment too soon.

"Uh… Anyone for dominos?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"Naw, I more of a chess type of girl." Aralyn giggled as the family made their way down the winding path and on their way back home.

Getting back to the British Museum of Antiquities found the O'Connell family and company being welcomed by another new exhibit.

Of course Evy was not about to let the two children she was in charge of go to such an event without being properly dressed for the occasion.

"Aw mum, you're going to choke me to death. The tie is tight enough." Alex complained as Evy adjusted her son's tie for about the fifth time. She had Alex in a royal blue suit, with matching shorts, and an orange tie around his neck.

"Aralyn are you done getting dressed?" Evy asked through the door to Aralyn's room.

"Yes." Aralyn said shyly as she opened the door.

Aralyn stepped out wearing a sky blue sun dress, white sandal style shoes, and a matching blue headband in her hair.

"Oh Aralyn" Evy gushed, "You look absolutely stunning."

Aralyn blushed, "To be honest I feel far more comfortable wearing boy's clothing than I do wearing this."

As soon as they were all ready the family made their way to the museum that was crammed with patrons waiting to see the latest O'Connell discovery. Alex and Aralyn however were bored beyond belief, which is how Alex found a medieval helmet over his head and Aralyn swinging the sword in mid-air.

"How did anybody blow their noses in this thing?" Alex asked as Aralyn helped him pull the hunk of metal off of his head, and dragging him over to were the curator was speaking to Rick and Evy.

As they came closer so did another person, and e three joined the small group about the same time.

"Ah Colin you just in time." The curator said, his voice dripping with enthusiasm. "Evy I am promoting you to chief archeologist.

"You are?" asked both Colin and Evy in surprise.

"Alright mum!" Alex and Aralyn cheered, as Aralyn went in for a hug.

"Way to go Evy." Rick encouraged.

Colin on the other hand was not so overjoyed, "That job was supposed to be mine! Just because 'Miss Perfect' tripped over the book of the dead doesn't mean she should get my job." He seethed as he stormed off in a rage.

"I think he took it rather well." Rick joked.

Evy faced the curator, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Say yes and you and your family will be leaving for Egypt imeadiatly. There's a major excavation going on at the temple of Hamunaptra, I want you to oversee it."

"So much for taking it easy for a while." Rick said, obviously agreeing to go.

Evy turned to the kids, "Alex? Aralyn?"

"Well" said Alex slowly, "I'd hate to miss school, but if I have to."

"Count me in." Aralyn enthusiastically agreed.

"Be at the airfield tomorrow at seven a.m. your new transportation will be waiting for you."

Sure enough the next morning at the air field.

"Now this is traveling in style." Rick said as the family approached the giant floating dirigible.

"It's called the Zephyr." Evy explained.

"Can I fly it?" Alex asked.

"Last time I checked I don't believe they issued kids pilot licenses." Evy reasoned.

"Aw come on once we're in the air who would know?" Aralyn countered.

Once onboard Rick took the controls and they began to lift off, when a car pulled onto the airfield in a hurry. The car pulled to a stop almost under the Zephyr and a man with red orange hair tried to signal them down.

"Hey look!" Aralyn exclaimed while pointing out the window.

"It's Uncle Jonathan!" Alex shouted.

"Jonathan?"

"Is he coming with us?"

"I don't think so, you see Alex Uncle Jonathan has a way of being…"

"An irresponsible pain in the bum." Alex attempted to finish for his mother.

"Well put."

"Either way can we take him with us?" Aralyn asked.

"No." Rick replied sternly

"Aw come on." Aralyn pleaded, now on her knees, "I'll keep him out of trouble, I'll make sure he's fed and watered, I'll even change his newspapers."

This got the whole family laughing, "Please Rick, just for now." Evy asked of her husband.

"Alright." Rick said with a sigh as he opened the hatch and let down the rope for Jonathan, "Don't thank me," he said to Jonathan, "it was your sister's idea."

As the family floated over the countryside Alex and Aralyn looked out the window. "We have got to be the luckiest kids in the world, no school, we can stay up late, we get to travel the world in a blimp and check out…algebra?"

"Plus beginning biology, world history, and several languages, all your favorites. This way you don't have to miss any of your school work." Evy said happily.

"Lesson number one" Jonathan whispered to Alex "if something seems too good to be true it probably is."

Alex sighed as he took a seat next to his uncle, "Come on Alex," Aralyn encouraged, "My parents homeschooled me, it's not all that bad. Plus if you worked at it you might get ahead of your classes."

Suddenly Aralyn felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she found Evy standing behind her with a wrapped package in her hands. "Happy birthday Aralyn."

"Oh my gosh," Aralyn gasped, "I almost forgot. Thank you Mrs. O'Connell." And she took a seat on the bench in between Alex and Uncle Jonathan. Tearing off the paper she held up an old looking book with some writing on its cover.

"The Complete Collections of the Egyptian gods." She read off the cover, opening it she investigated the reading material, "There are pages in here about every Egyptian deity, Osiris, Isis, Set, Horus, and on and on it goes. Oh thank you Mrs. O'Connell!" she exclaimed as she hugged her guardian.

Running out of the room Aralyn came back with a small package in her hands, and the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

Aralyn sniffed, "It's from my parents, they gave it to me to open on my birthday, before their accident." She said softly as she whipped her eyes with her sleeve.

Sitting down again Aralyn opened the package, inside were three things, the first was a letter.

_Our dearest Aralyn,_

_You have become a fine young lady, beautiful both inside and out, and we love you more than you can imagine._

_We have known for some time that we are in danger, and that we must get you to safety. In this envelope is a key to our savings account in New York, it is now yours. We are sorry we didn't tell you what was going on, but we did it to protect you._

_We hope this letter find you safe, happy, and loved on your birthday. And never forget Aralyn, we love you no matter what._

_Your loving parents,  
>Jenny and David Lyel<em>

Sure enough the second thing in the package was a small silver key, with the number eighty seven on it.

The last thing in there was a small silver ring, Aralyn picked it up for closer inspection. It was silver with the detailing in gold, a symbol was etched in one side of the ring. It looked like and Egyptian ankh, but with its arms bent down.

"It's the knot of Isis." Aralyn observed as she slipped the ring on her finger. It was too big for her finger but before she could pull it off it changed size and clamped down on her finger, refusing to let go.

"That's strange." Evy wondered out loud.

The next morning the Zephyr had made it to the dig site in Hamunaptra. Getting off the Zephyr Aralyn felt the ring vibrate on her finger, as if it were trying to tell her something, trying to guide her.

The family walked into the excavated temple of Hamunaptra, and the feeling that the ring had sent off before got stronger and stronger, but suddenly it got weaker. Turing around Aralyn saw Jonathan as he dodged a falling rock only to fall through the floor.

"Uncle Jonathan you ok?" Alex asked into the darkness below.

"Yes, fortunately for me this stone floor broke my fall." Jonathan smirked up at the four faces in the hole he had just created.

"Jonathan." Evy exclaimed as she got a better look at the room, "You discovered the temple vault!"

"I did? I mean of course I did."

Soon the rest of the family was down there and investigating the vault together, as Aralyn tried to interpret some hieroglyphics with Evy Jonathan came up with a dusty gold manacle.

"A tad on the gaudy side-"

"Jonathan!" Evy nearly yelled as she snatched the manacle from her older brother, "that's the manacle of Osiris!" as Rick and Alex joined them Evy explained the significance of the find, "According to Egyptian myth this manacle was made by Osiris, king of the underworld, to vanquish his foes on earth. It's said to have to power to move mountains, blot out the sun, set the seas aflame, and resurrect the dead."

"A swiss army knife has nothing on this thing." Rick joked

"Sounds like it would fetch quite a pretty penny on the open market." Jonathan thought out loud

"Jonathan!" Evy exclaimed "The manacle is going nowhere but the museum where it can be properly studied. Until then I'll hold onto it for safe keeping."

And with that the five climbed out and made their way to the tent that they would be calling home as long as they were here.

"Your father and I are heading back to the dig site, you three stay here, and keep him out of trouble." Evy said.

"You can count on me." Jonathan said proudly

"Who said she was talking to you." Rick challenged before leaving the tent. Aralyn and Alex stifled their giggles.

After a few minutes Jonathan left the tent to stretch his legs, Aralyn continued to read in her new-old book about the manacle, Alex on the other hand snuck over and unlocked the chest Evy had placed it in.

"Doesn't look all that powerful." He wondered, Aralyn's head shot up, both at his comment and by another vibration from the ring on her finger, "Alex no don't-" but it was too late Alex had already put the manacle on, "Behold I am Osiris king of the underworld." Suddenly there was a flash of light and the manacle clasped itself onto his wrist just like the ring had done to Aralyn's finger.

"Oh no this is not good." Alex said as both he and Aralyn struggled to pull it off but it was no use.

"You just had to put it on." Aralyn muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: Yeah Alex you just had to put it on didn't you?<strong>

**Alex: Don't look at me you did the same thing with your ring that your parents gave you.**

**Aralyn: Yes but I believe that your mom told you not to mess with the manacle, my parents said nothing about the ring in their letter.**

**Alex: Whatever.**

**Aralyn: Well anyway hope any readers out there enjoy this chapter and that you will stay tuned for more adventure, but until then...**

**Both: Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**


	3. 2 Deja Vu?

**Author's note: Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!**

**Alex: We pilage an plunder and rifle, and loot!**

**Both: Drink up me hearties, yo ho!**

**Aralyn: Hey everyone another chapter up.**

**Alex: And before you start getting worried no we are not crazy.**

**Aralyn: Speak for yourself Alex! Well we just got back from Disney's Magic Kingdom in orlando! While we were there we did this thing called The Pirates League. It's real cool!**

**Alex: We got all dressed up like pirates, and then we went on the pirates ride.**

**Aralyn: But I would have to say that my favorite ride would have to be either space mountain or the carosel of progress.**

**Alex: I still cannot belive that you won't ride big thunder mountain or splash mountain!**

**Aralyn: I just don't like coasters, their just not my thing.**

**Alex: Space mountain?**

**Aralyn: My one exception. Anyway Alex would you do the honors.**

**Alex: Aralyn does not own the mummy: the animated series or any of the characters in it-**

**Aralyn: All that I doo own is myself and the band of isis( which is the ring for those of you who might be a little lost, I know I wasn't to clear on that before).**

**_Manacle Mathem_**

* * *

><p>Alex and Aralyn struggled to pull the manacle off of Alex's wrist, "There has got to be a way to get this off." Alex grunted as he shook his hand.<p>

Suddenly there came another bright light and they found themselves looking at the two of them bound to two ancient stone tables. They tried to pry themselves loose but it was no use. Then out of the shadows came a figure, an Egyptian man in a brown robe, who stood over them and before their eyes changed into a disfigured, decaying mummy. Then a picture of the book of the dead flashed before them then it all was gone.

"Whoa, what was that?" Alex said, his voice shaking a little.

"Alex what are you doing?" Evy asked walking back into the tent with Rick. "Take that manacle off this instant."

"I tried," Alex explained, "But it won't come off." Giving the manacle another tug.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance." Said a sickeningly familiar voice. Turning around, there in the tent entrance was none other than Colin Weasler.

"Have you met my friend Imhotep." He gestured to the man next to him.

Aralyn grabbed Alex's shoulder, "That's the guy from the vision isn't it?" she asked nervously.

"Mum? Dad?" Alex asked as a group of undead soldiers marched into the tent as well.

"Doesn't anyone ever stay dead around here?"

"The book of the dead you stole it to resurrect Imhotep!" Evy exclaimed, trying to scold Weasler.

"Jealous?"

Looking at Alex Imhotep saw the manacle but that's not all, he noticed Aralyn's hand on his shoulder, or rather what was on her hand.

"The band on Isis and the manacle of Osiris." He said as he motioned for his minions to capture the artifacts.

As the undead closed in there was the sound of ripping fabric and in a moment a dark hair medjai stood defensively by Rick tossing him a sword.

"We have got stop meeting like this." Rick said back to back with Ardeth Bey.

Evy tried to usher Alex and Aralyn out of the tent but with a wave of Imhotep's hand a wall of flames stopped them.

Imhotep whirl winded himself out of the tent taking Weasler, Alex and Aralyn with him.

It was some time later that Imhotep stopped at the base of a pyramid, some distance from Hamunaptra.

"I hate merry-go-rounds." Weasler moaned as he rubbed his head.

Alex and Aralyn sat up and looked in the direction they had come from, and they saw the Zephyr coming up over the horizon.

Aralyn looked back, seeing Imhotep occupied with canting a spell in Egyptian she gave Alex the ok. Alex in turn took out his pocket watch and used it to catch the sun and signal to the Zephyr where they were.

Suddenly the watch floated out from Alex's hand and into Imhotep's, "You would have made an excellent medjai warrior, too bad that day will never come." Then reaching into his cloak he pulled out a stone with a bug inscribed on it. With a flash it turned into a scarab and Imhotep blew it off his hand and towards the Zephyr.

With that done Imhotep dragged Alex into the pyramid, Weasler following dragging Aralyn.

Coming to the heart of the pyramid Alex and Aralyn looked up to see the room from their vision.

"Why do I have a feeling that I've been here before." Alex murmured.

"It's our vision. It's coming true." Aralyn stammered.

"The scrolls will be in the royal burial chamber. Bring them to me." Imhotep commanded Weasler, "I will prepare the children for the separation ritual."

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that."

"Join the club."

Alex and Aralyn tried to make a run for it but Imhotep used his powers to levitate them and force them to lie down on the two ancient stone tables. When they were on the tables, they found themselves being held down by living ceramic snakes.

Both struggled against their bonds as Imhotep approached them with the book of the dead in his hands.

"When my dad gets here, you're going to wish you still had your bandages." Alex threatened.

"Your parents will never reach this pyramid." Imhotep said unemotionally, "Behold." And with a wave of his hand he showed them the inside of the Zephyr.

At first things seemed normal but soon black scarabs started to fill the cockpit, devouring everything in sight, while another group ate away at the skin of the balloon. The Zephyr was struggling to stay in the air and it was apparent that it would soon crash.

With that Imhotep released his magic, "Their fate is sealed. As is yours."

Opening the book of the dead Imhotep looked for just the right spell, "Soon the world will be mine."

"Guess again you heap of rags." Evy shouted as she, Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth entered the room. "Give me back my kids."

"Mum! Dad!" both Alex and Aralyn shouted in relief.

"Insignificant insects how dare you challenge Imhotep." Imhotep seethed as he roared at his advisories.

"Something tells me he's upset." Rick ventured to say.

"Arise my warriors." Imhotep shouted, and with his command undead forces came up from the ground and battled with those who would see fit to release Alex and Aralyn.

But however hard they fought for every one skeleton warrior they killed two more took its place. Four were holding Rick in place as Imhotep raised a huge piece of ruin over his head, intending to let it crush Alex's father.

"Dad! No!" Alex shouted, trying to extend his hand. The manacle on his wrist shone, and Aralyn felt the ring on her finger vibrate as it too began to shine. Suddenly the earth began to shake, a chasm opened, the skeletons turned to dust and the boulder in Imhotep's hands shattered, causing him to lose his balance.

Both Aralyn and Alex sat up realizing that they were no longer held down by the snakes. "Maybe this thing isn't so bad after all." Alex thought out loud, giving the manacle on his wrist a rub.

Then there came another vision, the book of the dead, but it only lasted for a second.

"Mum it's the book of the dead you can send him back." Alex shouted as he jumped off the stone table, only to have Imhotep step in his way.

Thinking quickly Alex kicked the book in between Imhotep's feet and straight to Evy who picked it up and began reading a spell that started taking away Imhotep's power and turning him back into a mummy.

However before she could finish, who should stop her but Weasler, "Remember me?" he asked slyly.

"I didn't finish the spell." Evy panicked, "He's caught somewhere between being human and undead."

With that Imhotep caught Weasler up in a whirlwind and they hightailed it out of there.

"Dad!" Alex yelled giving his father a hug, "Remind me never to wish for things to be more exciting."

"No argument there." Aralyn said as she hugged Evy.

"Good riddance I say." Jonathan muttered, dusting his hands off.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of old gauze head."

"What are you taking about that mummy beat it out of here like his rode was on fire."

"Rick is right Imhotep must have gone to find the scrolls of Thebes." Evy said grimly

"Then he'll come back for the manacle won't he?" Alex asked.

"And the ring." Aralyn confirmed.

Hugging the two children Evy tried to comfort them, "He'll have to go through us first."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Alex said softly

* * *

><p><strong>Aralyn: How many times does it take to kill a mummy?<strong>

**Alex: I give up how many?**

**Aralyn: No idea but I'll get back to you on that. Hope you guys likey! Cuz I know I sure do! More will be explained in the next episode so don't worry if your confused.**

**Alex: Don't forget to review or send questions to Aralyn if you have any.**

**Aralyn: Until next time this is Aralyn Lyel and Alex O'Connell wish you a good night and safety from the walking dead!**


End file.
